


Sorry didn't want to hurt you

by tigragrece



Category: Football RPF
Genre: About injury, Established Relationship, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Massage, Not Beta Read
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-10-12
Updated: 2015-10-12
Packaged: 2018-04-26 02:36:06
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 174
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4986823
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tigragrece/pseuds/tigragrece
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>What happen when Antoine hear that he have hurt Karim after the goal. And he tries to be sorry then to help Karim</p>
            </blockquote>





	Sorry didn't want to hurt you

**Author's Note:**

> Inspired by this : https://31.media.tumblr.com/6b395a1c4b4222a90c978af64ceaa193/tumblr_nw4e44G4BK1qesncyo2_1280.gif
> 
> And also the news about Karim who is hurt.
> 
> I’m sorry about all the fault, but i’m not English, i’m French… I'm Working about all my fault and gramar. If you find some typos or some error, please tell me i will try to fix this. I'm not looking for a beta, sorry.

Karim was injured following the goal that he scored where Antoine wanted to celebrate with him.   
He was really happy to have scored but now he is hurt because of the injury and Antoine is so sorry about this and sad.

When Karim has returned after all the exams, Antoine was waiting for him.   
They kiss

"I'm sorry Karim"

"It's okay, it's happening"

"I know, but I'm still sorry to have hurt you..."

"Oh Antoine, it's okay, I will be okay"

When they are in the bed, Antoine decides to massage Karim and kiss him back.

"I'm sorry"

"Don't say sorry again, Antoine. It's happening, it's life"

Then Karim kisses Antoine

"I love you so much and it's hurting me to see you hurt"

"Oh Antoine, it's the same for me and I love you so much and if we want to have sex we have to be careful"

"Yes"

They only make out, but until Karim have recovered, Antoine takes care of him and play the job of being a nurse.

**END**


End file.
